wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Soulkeeper the PhantomWing
This OC belongs to Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing. Do not use without her permission or consent. Soulkeeper is an antagonist and a PhantomWing animus that has the extremely rare ability to suck souls from other dragons. Such an evil ability is feared all throughout Pyrrhia and is exclusive to the elusive PhantomWings. Soulkeeper was the only PhantomWing in all history to be an animus and to have this power, which no other PhantomWing can possess. Appearance Soulkeeper has jet-black scales and flashing, merciless blood-red eyes. He has sharp claws, vast dark wings dotted with runes, sharp twisting horns, and a long, spiky tail. His wing membranes are dark purple and his claws, underbelly, and tail are jet black. He has a jagged scar on his wing membrane, many on his underbelly, one twisting gruesomely through his neck, and another one through his tail. His claws are stained red, with blood, and, perhaps the most astonishing part of his appearance is that if he lifts his talon with the palm facing up, a blue medium sized orb the size of a ball will appear, containing trapped and helpless souls. Purple smoke seems to surround him. Biography Soulkeeper was hatched long before the Scorching. His parents and other relatives are unknown, as throughout Pyrrhia and mostly the PhantomWings, he is often referred to as a legendary monster of old. Soulkeeper was born with animus powers, and throughout his kingdom, his queen praised him. His parents are supposed to have died when he was very young, killed mysteriously, and Soulkeeper assumed it was his own queen, who had long disapproved of his parents. He was known to have a little sister, one he very much loved, until she died too, just as mysteriously. The queen took the young animus under her wing and raised him as her own son. Legend says, Soulkeeper harnessed and was able to control his extraordinary power at a very young age. He was quiet and brooding, but he was very brilliant and obedient towards the queen. The queen admired such a trait of his, and started using his powers for her own gain. She also introduced him to Shadow, a supposed friend of his, and also met Darkdreamer. Soulkeeper and Darkdreamer eventually fell in love. Shadow encouraged the two friends and helped them as well. It was alright until the wars sprang up. It is commonly known that before the Scorching, Pyrrhia was in a violent state of "constant turmoil", and many dragons and scavengers alike died daily in war. The queen forced Shadow to fight in the war, ignoring the pleas of Soulkeeper and Darkdreamer. Shadow died in battle soon; he was only a five-year-old dragonet. The queen never found his body. When Soulkeeper heard Shadow was dead, he was shattered. He was left with only one friend that trusted him: Darkdreamer. When Soulkeeper's sixth hatching day rolled around, the queen used the young animus for more ambitious plans. She used him to wipe out many dragons at once, destroy land, create a barrier around the kingdom, etc. Darkdreamer was worried for Soulkeeper's soul, but he never complained once. They still hung out together, until the queen scolded Soulkeeper for "mingling with a commoner". Soulkeeper was angry, but did not argue. And then came the darkest day in Pyrrhian history. It is said that the queen knew Soulkeeper was still meeting Darkdreamer in secret, and to teach him a lesson, imprisoned his beloved in the darkest dungeon. It was only a matter of time until she was dead. It is said, that at midnight, the queen snuck into the dungeon and killed Darkdreamer herself, a violent, bloody death, ignoring Darkdreamer's pleas for mercy and to see Soulkeeper one more time. Then, the queen told Soulkeeper Darkdreamer was gone, and he had to continue working for her. Soulkeeper refused to do it. He said, "I don't care for war, and I will not allow you to use my powers for yourself ever again." He hated killing dragons. And then the queen snarled angrily at him, telling him that she only needed him for herself, that his parents never wanted him, that the only thing that mattered was him working for her. And then, something snapped inside of Soulkeeper. Enraged at the fact his queen killed off all of his beloved, Soulkeeper's powers grew out of control. The queen was terrified at the effect she had caused, but couldn't speak. Soulkeeper sucked out his queen's soul, the first added to his collection of many. Since the queen couldn't live without the soul, and the soul would be trapped in the animus' collection forevermore, her body dropped dead, but she lived on gruesomely in her soul. She was trapped forever, thanks to what she had done. Soulkeeper did not regret this. Since he had no one left now, he rose, destroying kingdoms and dragons. It is said, that a major destruction spell of his was the thing that wiped out most of the scavengers and ended the many wars. The earth shook and the land burned continously for fifty days. And it stopped. He became king of the PhantomWings, and eventually king of all Pyrrhia. But before that happened, Darkdreamer, who was still alive in the queen's dungeon (unknown to Soulkeeper) heard what he had done for her. She escaped that very night, to seek him. And she found him at the tallest tower of the palace, when the sky was darkest and there was no moonlight whatsoever. Soulkeeper couldn't believe Darkdreamer was still alive. She explained to him that the queen had merely tortured her, but never killed her. Soulkeeper was enraged at his queen, but his heart burned with grief and love for his beloved. Soon, they lived in peace, and had one egg. Then came the second darkest day in history. Soulkeeper and Darkdreamer were looking up at the stars, on top of the tallest tower. And then, the queen's eldest daughter snuck up behind her, slitting Darkdreamer's throat. Soulkeeper burned with grief and fury, and sucked out her soul. Her body dropped dead at her feet, and there was another soul added to his colossal collection. He sucked out all of the queen's relative's souls, which is the reason there are no descendants of the original queen today. Soulkeeper then grabbed a knife, and stabbed himself to truly join all his loved ones. But his animus powers wouldn't let him. No matter how much he bled, no matter how much it hurt, Soulkeeper wasn't able to die. And so Soulkeeper continued his reign of terror of killing and soul-sucking, until he was defeated by something unknown. But several thousand years later, he rose out of the dark once more to haunt Shadow Academy, the school in which he was educated. For several days he haunted it. First, he made Mahogany, a MudWing student, disappear. The MudWing had gone to Soulkeeper for help with an offering to the Soulkeeper shrine in the woods near the school. Soulkeeper sucked out her soul, as the soul of a victim in fear was the true offering. He set a curse upon the school and made several classrooms blow up. When that happened, the students decided to go fight him. Titanstar had delivered the prophecy that shown to light, and Soulkeeper appeared in her dream when she woke up from her coma. In the dream, Soulkeeper had said that if they weren't coming to fight him,he would come for them. Stingray had flown off into the forest and had lost his soul as well. The students went and battled Soulkeeper, until Darkdreamer's ghost appeared. It took some time, but she taught her mate the error of his ways and through the love and compassion, Soulkeeper died,defeated by the dragon he loved most. Darkdreamer was shown disappearing soon after, crying silently. In the sequel, there is a demon in Shadow Academy, the demon rumored to be Soulkeeper and Darkdreamer's lost son/daughter. The demon had terrible powers, was curse and could curse others, but wasn't who you'd expect. Those who got close to the demon didn't last long. The souls that Soulkeeper sucked out were freed after his death, but the ones who were victims long ago had to posses animals in their desperation. SEQUEL IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! TO BE UPDATED IN JULY! Soulkeeper is known as a legend of old to the PhantomWings and is often referred to when elders scold misbehaving dragonets. His story was thought to be just a tale, until he rose out of the dark and took the throne again. The IceWings, NightWings, and SeaWings especially know about him and have written about him in scrolls and fear, also, that he will return someday. He still holds the soul of the original queen hostage. Powers and Abilities Soulkeeper is an animus, and can suck souls, as explained above. When he sucks a dragon's soul, the body is left in a state of death, and the soul flies and is trapped in Soulkeeper's orb of souls until it is released. A soul in the orb cannot do anything, except exist, meaning this is a clever new method of torture. Soulkeeper has the regular PhantomWing abilities as well, such as being able to turn invisible (but not transparent) for a limited amount of time, flying soundlessly and blending into the dark, and breathe purple fire. Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Content (Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing) Category:Status (Royalty)